Shield oneshot
by Jaggles
Summary: Shield Oneshot, starring you as Meleny!


Like any other Monday afternoon, I strolled in to the WWE gym to meet Randy for training. But unlike any other afternoon Randy looked shocked to see me. "Mel! What are you doing here?!" he grabbed my shoulders, lightly shaking me.

"Umm, coming to train. With you. Like yesterday and the day before." I replied hand on hip and eye brow raised. He groaned, "You can't be here! Or have you already forgotten that The Shield are out to get you?" this time it was my turn to groan.

"I'll be fine Randy! I whip your ass every afternoon and if you're as great as you say you are, I should have no problem with those three." I smirked as Randy pulled away, defeated.

So, let's take a second to backtrack. Last week on Monday Night Raw I was minding my own business and beating the hell out of AJ, when I was jumped by Tamina Snuka. Not the biggest surprise, but it still.

Unfortunately for her it takes more than a blow to the back of the head to take me out. I got up quickly, while AJ slid out of the ring, and rebounded off the ropes to hit Tamina with a clothes line. Tamina pushed herself up onto one knee - bad move. Using her knee as leverage I jumped and kicked her in the head, knocking her back down.

AJ grabbed at Taminas arm and pulled her from the ring as Stood in the center of the ring. Victorious. The official tossed me a microphone as I crouched slightly, urging them back into the ring when:

_Sierra._

_Hotel._

_India._

_Echo._

_Lima._

_Delta._

_SHIELD._

I slowly closed my eyes and exhaled, wondering if I should run. Pft, not likely. I straighten up and turned just enough to see The Shield half way through the crowd. I glance back at the ramp before turning to face them.

They cross the barricade, retrieving a micro phone as I back up and lean on the ropes. Dean looks between Roman and Seth before slowly lifting the mic to his mouth.

"Wel-""Can I help you lot?" I cut him off, straightening up and walking to their side of the ring. The three men in front of me raised their eyebrows and looked at each other, somewhat amused.

I gnawed on my lip slightly "If not then I bid you fare-". "Now, now Princess." Dean begun "We just came out to make you an offer." I lazily waved my hand at him to continue. "We have been talking and we think it would be in, not only ours, but your best interest to join The Shield." He smirked as spoke.

Roman and Seth watched me carefully as I pretended to mull over the thought. "Well, if it's in _my_ best interest." they started to smile, "It has to be a HELL NO!", I threw the mic towards them and spun on my heel.

I had only got back to the middle of the ring before I was surrounded. I sighed. "You _will_ be joining us." I rolled my head back to stare at Dean lazily. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

They must have thought they had got to me as they let their guard down. I took the chance to baseball slide between Roman and Seth and out of the ring. I walked up the ramp backwards grinning at them. "Not on your lives boys".

"You don't have a choice in this matter. You will join us. Even if we have to use force." Dean dropped his mic. Seth and Roman started yelling at the crowd - as most likely me too - "BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD". I rolled my eyes and turned to exit the stage.

And now I'm being 'hunted' by The Shield. I went a stood by Randy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be careful OK? Besides aren't you going to look after me?" I smiled lightly at him. He tried to glare at me, but failed horribly, only resulting in me laughing at him.

My laughter was cut short as Randy swept his leg backwards - knocking mine from under me. Luckily I got my hands up quick enough to stop myself from colliding with the ground.

Eyes wide with shock, I looked up at Randy. He smirked as he made his way to the weights. "Oh no you don't" I shot up wrapping an arm around Randys neck and sliding his legs out from under him, forcing him down on the mat. I threw a right, letting my fist stop millimeters off his face.

I smirked at him "You do realize you're going to have to be more onto it if you're going to be looking after me." Randy shook his head slightly chuckling.

After a couple of hours of weights and cardio. We heading to the changing rooms, we split up, had showers, got dressed in our ring gear and met back up at the catering area for a snack.

Soon enough a member of the stage team called for Randy and I for an in-ring Promo. We make our way to the gorilla and wait for our cue.

Randys music s starts and we walk out to the thousands of screaming fans. I smile and wave as Randy glares at them. I follow Randy to the ring then make my way around to the announcing table to sit by Jerry. I smile at them before turning my attention back to Randy.

Halfway through Randys rant the lights flicker off and a gloved hand covers my mouth and grabs my arm. I try to spin out of the grip, but another pair of hands grab me and pull me backwards over the barricade. By the time the lights turned back on I was being pulled up the stairs in the crowd by Roman and Seth. Dean stood closer to the ring smirking at Randy before following suit.

After grasping the situation, Randy gave chase, but I lost sight of him as I was yanked into a side room. Dean shut and locked the door, turning to face me with a victorious smile.

It's somewhat obvious by this point that I'm not a very happy camper. Roman and Seth still hold my arms behind me and covering my mouth.

"Now no screaming ok?" Dean tested. I just raised an eyebrow at him. He gave a curt nod and Seth let go of my mouth. I gnawed on my tongue for a bit before speaking "So this is seriously how you guys want to handle this?" Luckily for this lot I could be angry as anything, but I was an expert at remaining calm.

The three men surrounding me chuckled. Dean pushed a strand of hair away from my face and leant in a tad too close, I tried to move back but there just so happened to be two figures behind me. "Well now princess, what should we do with you?" His smirk dropped somewhat as I simply stared at him. Roman and Seth were trying to hold back there amusement, which resulting in quiet chuckling.

Dean clicked his tongue as he stood up straight, "Well trust me when I say this prince-" "Meleny." He paused "My name is Meleny or Mel if you have to. Just don't call me princess again." I was now somewhat agitated. I hated pet names and was not about to get one.

"I'm not sure if you're in the position to negotiate... Princess." His smirk was firmly plastered on his face by this point. "You have no idea how much I want to punch you right now." I muttered casting my gaze aside.

"Well we did give you a choice. But you chose wrong, now we have to settle it The Shield way." Dean stood back up and grabbed a chair, which I was soon forced onto. I felt Seth let go of me, but Roman kept my arms firmly behind me. Turns out Seth had only let go to grab some rope to tie my wrists.

"And so 'The Shield way' is kidnapping me, tying me to a chair and holding me against my will? Here I was thinking the way of The Shield was justice." I said quite flatly. Deans smirk only seemed to grow at this.

So there I waited for hours in hope that Randy, or just anyone at that point, would find 'our hiding spot' and kick their asses. To my luck not a single person did. So I did the most logical thing I could do at this point: I had a nap. This turned into a full nights sleep.

I woke up in a slight panic, the room was unfamiliar, the ropes were still around my wrists - and now ankles, and when I rolled over I found a sleeping Dean Ambrose flopped on the bed beside me.

I quickly calmed myself. I needed a game plan and I needed one now.

I slowly sat up and shuffled the duvet to the side. I examined the ropes on my ankles before pulling at the knot. I will admit it, getting the ropes off should have taken a lot less time, but one: My wrists are in fact tied, and two: I didn't want the bozo next to me waking up and stopping me. In the end I did get those ropes undone and that's all that matters.

I flicked my legs off the side of the bed before bringing my attention to my wrists. I sighed quietly. Cursing in my head over and over. I got up and walked to the door way, I poked my head out and thankfully no one was up. I walked into the lounge/kitchen and opened some draws until I found a large knife.

I flipped the knife in my hand and attempted to cut the ropes. The ropes weren't that thick, but trying to cut your own binds is difficult! I struggled with the ropes a bit more before I heard a soft chuckle.

I froze and slowly turned to see a very amused Seth Rollins watching me. "Having fun there?" he smiled as he begun to walk towards me. I blew a piece of hair from my face, clearly showing my frustration.

He shakes his head smiling before taking the knife from my hands. What he did next surprised me the most. He untied the ropes.

I looked up at him suspiciously.

"Why did you untie me?" He rolled his eyes and starting rummaging through the kitchen. "Well" He began pulling out pans and food "I thought it would be a whole lot easier for you to cook some breakfast without the rope" He grinned as he placed the food on the beside me.

My jaw dropped. Like literally dropped. He's one of the three that kidnapped me and now he wants me to cook him breakfast? "You have got to be kidding me! I'm not cooking you anything!" I just stared at him in disbelief.

Seth on the hand shrugged it off "Oh well then. I suppose I'll just have to tie you back up and throw you back in with Dean" He lazily swung the rope in his hand as he watched me. I glanced at the doorway which lead to, what I'm guessing is, Deans room. I sighed and glared back at Seth "I really don't like you."

Seth Laughed "That's my girl" and patted my back as he sat at a small dining room table. He leant on the table and propped is head up on one hand while waving me towards the food he set out with the other. I swear I have never seen such a victorious smile.

I slowly turned to the pile of goodies Seth had left splayed out on the bench. I raked a hand through my hair and decided to suck it up. So I cooked breakfast - resisting the urge to poison him while I was at it. As I was finishing up Seth got up and got plates and cutlery for two. I was about to thank him when I remembered that it's his fault I'm cooking in the first place.

Seth laid out the table and I served up the breakfast. As we ate Seth kept trying to start up a conversation, I wasn't trying to be rude, but I really wasn't in the mood for chit chat.

"Well, isn't this romantic." Dean mused as he appeared from his room. I rolled my eyes.

An arm, Seths arm to be exact, wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me into him. "She wrestles, she cooks and she aint too hard on the eyes" Seth winks at me "I think I might just keep her" I rolled my eyes, ignoring them and continued eating.

Seth let me go and I shuffled back in my seat. Dean took the seat on my right and sat with his elbows on the table and his hands cradling his head. He stared at me smiling. When I raised an eyebrow at him he opened his mouth, 'ah'ing. I looked down at the food on my fork then back to him.

Naturally, I ate my food off my fork. Deans face dropped and I smiled at him. As I went to eat more, Seth swooped in and ate the fork-full of food just before I could. I glared at him as raised his arms in victory. Dean pouted, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. Seth just continued to grin "Sorry dude, she just loves me more"

I lowered my head hoping that they wouldn't see my blush.

I didn't even know why I was blushing! I mean it's just Seth Rollins! And he, well The Shield, kidnapped me. It was him that tied me up... Even though he untied me... But that was just to cook him breakfast.

In my internal war I failed to notice that Roman had entered the room and all three of them were staring at me. Once I felt their attention on me, I gazed up at them. The three of them looked very amused.

"You alright there princess?" I glared at Dean before picking up my dishes and dumping them in the sink. "Well. It was nice meeting you guys and if I do say so myself the breakfast was delicious. So thank you" I then made a b-line for the door.

"And just where are you going?" Seth questioned as I strolled past him. "I'm thinking that it's none of your concern" I was smiling to myself until I was jolted to a stop. Two arms had wrapped themselves around my waist. I wiggled trying to get loose. The arms pulled me against a body and held me tightly in place.

I looked around to meet the smiling face of Seth. "I'm thinking that you're wrong" He then lifted me up and spun me around to face the guys. "Now what should we do with our attempted escapee?" By the tone of his voice, Seth was rather pleased with himself. Me on the other hand, not so much.

"I'm glad you lot are having fun." My words dripped with sarcasm.

The guys' chuckling was broken up by the sound of the phone ringing. Roman answered, but threw the phone to Dean.

"Hello?- Yeah, she's here.- Look she's just fine, peachy even" Dean smirked as he winked at me "The little Princess even cooked breaky.- If I didn't know any better I would say you didn't trust us.- Okay, okay. I got it, yeah. - Well you can talk to her if you want- I'll have you know we have been complete gentlemen.-Fine." Dean groaned and rolled his eyes as he held the phone to my ear.

"..Hello?" I wasn't completely sure what was going on and for whatever reason Seth still hadn't let me go.

"_Mel. Tell me you're not injured_." _Paul_, thank god a man of reason!

"No physical injuries to report bu-"and just as I risked a small smile he cuts me off.

"_So they haven't hurt you?"_ "Well no-" _"And your currently with them?"_ "Yes"_ "AND you cooked for them?" _"Well yeah but Pau-" _"Great we're gonna run w__ith it then!"_ He sounded awfully pleased with himself. I on the other hand had gone silent.

"_Mel you still there?"_ I paused before answering, "Run with what Paul?" The guys' ears perked up at this as they watched me intently.

"_Well Steph was walking with th__e Creatives' as to where we were going with your story. They figured you would make an amazing heel and just as they were working the details out, you get 'kidnapped' by The Shield. It all works out!" _My jaw went slack. As in, nearly fell off my face.

"You're kidding me right? Paul please tell me you're joking right now!" I was about ready to flip my lid.

"_Oh don't sound so distressed! Look I have someone cleaning up your room as we speak. She'll bring your gear to the boys' room and you'll stay with them __for now on. You can get to know each other better."_

"Wait Pau-" _"Sorry Mel, Steph's calling me. I'll touch base later, bye!" _And he hung up on me. I took a deep breath and sighed as I leant back – into Seth – for a second.

"You can let me go now Seth." I straighten up as much as I can while still in his grip.

Seth let go and I wandered back to the table and sat down, crossing my arms and burying my head in them.

"That news had to have been bad if you're not even trying to do a runner."

I glanced up at Seth. "Well according to our all mighty boss. I'm now joining you lot and apparently that means living together. Someone's bringing my stuff over as we speak." I mumbled into my arms. The guys obviously heard me as they all grinned, Dean even laughed at my dismay.

**-Time lapse: 3 Months—**

So I will admit it. Unfortunately - well fortunately I guess - life with The Shield hasn't been as painful as I had imagined it would be. The guys aren't that bad, at least tolerable at this point. What am I kidding? I really want to tell myself that I hate these three and that I'm going to run for it the next chance I can get, but I just can't help but enjoy my time with them.

You have no idea how relaxing it is to be able to beat the crap out my opponent and not be questioned about it once backstage. Sure I was never really a face anyway, but still I was just a _Diva_, so magically violence in a company based on violence was frowned upon. But not with The Shield.

Because of recent blubbering's courtesy of a certain Dean Ambrose, another development has come to light. Seth and I have bickered at each other since day one. This may have turned to playful teasing, which now have become conversations and hanging out.

I think I've done the unimaginable and fallen for Seth Rollins.

I didn't even see it happening!

So now here we, Seth and I, are sitting on a three seating couch (On opposite ends, I might add) chilling out after a few hour after gym. Where are Dean and Roman? I wouldn't know, they quite often disappear these days.

I wasn't really watching the T.V. just staring at it blankly. Dazed and tired. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. I yawned loudly and stood up stretching.

"Right. I'm off for a nap." I announced lazily as I walked past Seth towards my room.

Let me rephrase. As I _tried to_ walk past Seth. As I crossed his field of vision his hand shot up and grabbed my arm dragging me onto the couch beside him. I landed rather roughly and leant against him.

As I tried to sit up properly his arm snaked around my shoulders and held me to his side.

All the while his eyes never left the T.V.

"Seth." I tried to move away again to no avail. "C'mon Seth I want to sleep" I whined childishly, pushing against his side.

"Then sleep." I stopped struggling in disbelief and gazed up at him. He was still watching the T.V. but now a smirk played across his lips.

After a moment, he finally lowered his gaze to meet mine.

"Well? Aren't you gonna sleep?" even without the smirk I could hear the playful tone in his voice.

"You're not serious are you? I can't sleep on this angle!" I tried my best to sound irritated, but I was tired and nearly asleep as it is.

Seth lightly rolled his eyes.

Without any warning he was off the couch and his free arm under my legs as he picked me up. From fear of falling I curled into his chest, just in time to fell the low rumble from his chuckle.

He then lied back down on the couch, taking me with him. I lied beside him... well mostly on him. His arms were now firmly around my waist.

I pressed my hands against his chest, lifting enough to give him a tired glare. As soon as I was up enough his hand was on my head pushing me back down. He sighed deeply as he starting stroking my hair.

"Just sleep."

And sleep I did.

Somehow, someway,_ I _fell asleep with/on the Seth Rollins and defying the odds, it didn't bother me one bit.


End file.
